When automated conveyor systems are utilized to transport articles, it is common for the articles to accumulate at the downstream end of the conveyor system for a variety of reasons. For example, a malfunction or disruption in a downstream operational station may occur to disrupt and back up the normal flow of articles. At times it may be desirable for this accumulation of articles to occur in order to package or further transport articles in groups of a particular size. For reasons of cost and convenience, it is undesirable to shut down and later restart the entire system in order to avoid an extensive back up of articles.
A common type of automated conveyor system is a straight-line, endless conveyor belt. In the normal operation of such a conveyor belt, the articles being conveyed often accumulate in an abutting relationship at the downstream end of the conveyor belt. Despite this accumulation, the conveyor belt continues to run underneath the backed-up articles, thereby rubbing against the bottom of the articles. After a short period of time, the friction of the conveyor belt causes the articles, or the boxes or crates which hold the conveyed articles, to become worn and damaged. This is a particular problem when fragile articles are being conveyed. As a result, the articles, conveying boxes or crates must be replaced or repaired at substantial inconvenience and expense.
The present invention addresses these and many other problems associated with currently available conveyor systems.